<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Calling Your Bluff by mistygayy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729832">I'm Calling Your Bluff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/pseuds/mistygayy'>mistygayy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bechloe - Freeform, it was reuqested, probably badly written smut but i tried, this is just smut tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/pseuds/mistygayy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about dating Chloe Beale, was that it was nearly impossible to stay mad at her. Beca couldn’t even punish her (i.e withhold sex), without it really just being more of a punishment to herself. Oh sure, it worked for three days or so, but then Chloe would start to pout everytime Beca turned down her advances. </p><p>(Prompted: Bechloe + Smut. I tried, friend! :P)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Calling Your Bluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrogue/gifts">catrogue</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been like three years since I tried to write smut. As usual, I am not confident in it, but I definitely tried. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The thing about dating Chloe Beale, was that it was nearly impossible to stay mad at her. Beca couldn’t even punish her (i.e withhold sex), without it really just being more of a punishment to herself. Oh sure, it worked for three days or so, but then Chloe would start to pout everytime Beca turned down her advances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if Beca didn’t cave in to Chloe’s femnine wiles, or the pout? Well, then Chloe pulled out the big guns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curling in on her side, Beca sighs. Turning down Chloe’s want to further their goodnight kiss had been hard. Staring down the pout that Chloe had flashed her when Beca pulled away had been just as hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca is just closing her eyes when a sharp inhale breaks the silence. Her body automatically stiffens and her breath gets caught in her throat as the covers rustle behind her. There’s another little gasp, and the sound has Beca’s face heating up, because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>that sound. She’d been the cause of that sound plenty of times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a breath, Beca turns back to face Chloe, barely making out her movements in the darkness beside her. “Seriously, dude?” Her voice comes out strained as she watches something (probably Chloe’s hand) move beneath the covers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe exhales shakily and Beca feels heat rush somewhere other than her face. “Well if you’re-- you’re not going to h-help me, I can help myself.” She says breathily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca tries. She really tries to hold out, but as her eyes track Chloe’s movements, take in her quiet little moans, she eventually loses the battle. She moves quickly, hand snaking under the covers to grasp Chloe’s wrist. “I just want you to know,” Beca starts in a low voice, pulling Chloe’s wrist from beneath the covers and scooting closer. “That I know what you’re doing, and it’s not fair.” Beca pulls the covers away and moves to straddle Chloe’s waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never claimed to play fair,” Chloe says with a breathy laugh, smile triumphant. Beca rolls her eyes affectionately as she leans down to steal a kiss. Chloe sits up a little to meet Beca halfway, her hands drifting beneath her t-shirt to rest on her sides. “Took you long enough, I thought I really was going to have to take care of myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca chuckles low in her throat before she shoves Chloe down against the pillows, her hands gripping Chloe’s wrists above her head. “Poor little you,” Beca mocks teasingly, her face inches from Chloe’s. “So tedious not to have your way.” Her hips ground down slowly against Chloe’s, eliciting another sharp inhale. Beca smirks as she kisses Chloe again, tongue licking into her mouth and hands dragging slowly down her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe moans into Beca’s mouth, her hands moving to Beca’s hips once they’re released, nails digging gently into soft skin. The feeling causes a shiver to run down Beca’s spine and she pulls back just enough to inhale shakily, before she’s burying her face into the crook of Chloe’s neck to press open mouthed kisses there. Beca grins as she reaches her pulse point, the steady thrum beneath her lips quickening as she grounds her hips down again. “Beca,” Chloe breathes, neck craning to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Beca hums, teeth scraping against a lightly freckled collarbone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe releases another tremulous breath, her hands slipping beneath Beca’s t-shirt to cup her breasts. Beca falters slightly as Chloe’s thumbs brush over her nipples. “We should lose the clothes,” Though there are barely any clothes between them to lose, Beca agrees. She pulls back long enough to pull Chloe’s shirt up and over her head, and then her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as her own shirt is removed, Chloe’s hands take to exploring smooth skin, and for a moment all Beca can do is relish in the feel. Her hips ground down against Chloe’s as she leans back over to catch her lips in a bruising kiss. Chloe’s hands trail down Beca’s back until they grip her ass and pull her down harder, causing Beca to gasp and heat to pool low in her belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca pulls out of the kiss to nip at Chloe’s lower lip, before starting a slow trail down the column of her throat, tongue poking out to taste salted skin. A quiet whine escapes Chloe and her back arches just slightly as Beca continues her trek down until her lips wrap around an already pert nipple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe inhales sharply, hips jerking slightly as Beca’s tongue laves over hardening flesh. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” She sighs, one hand moving to tangle in Beca’s hair; The simple utterance sends another wave of heat to rush through Beca. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of Beca’s hands trails down a taut stomach, smirking slightly as the muscles jump beneath her fingers. There’s nothing that she loves more than watching Chloe’s body react to her touch. She moves her lips to the side of Chloe’s right breast, taking the soft flesh into her mouth and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. The action causes Chloe to groan and her fingernails to dig into Beca’s scalp. Moving slightly, Beca straddles Chloe’s thigh, before pressing her knee into Chloe’s center. Chloe’s hips jerk at the sudden pressure, and she moans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca’s stomach swoops low both at the sound, and at the feeling of Chloe’s soaked through panties pressing desperately against her thigh. She presses forward again, relishing in the way Chloe whimpers and mumbles her name in a plea. Her mouth moves to the left breast, tongue flicking over the nipple as Chloe’s hips try to move against Beca’s knee. After a moment, Chloe grabs the hand that Beca is using to trace shapes below her navel and cups herself with it, gasping at the pressure. “Beca, pl-</span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>--” She breathes, panting slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smirking around a nipple, Beca presses her hand a little harder against Chloe’s center, nearly groaning at the wetness she finds there. After a few more seconds of teasing, she slips her hand beneath Chloe’s panties to dip her fingers into slick folds. Chloe practically mewls, reaching out to grip the sheets while the other tugs gently at Beca’s hair. Beca’s fingers press against Chloe, causing her hips to surge up, desperate for more pressure. Her breath quickens with every slight twitch of Beca’s fingers as they teasingly dip lower before coming back up to circle her clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca does this a few more times as she trails open mouthed kisses down Chloe’s stomach, nipping at flesh as she goes. As she slips down Chloe’s thigh, she sucks in a sharp breath at the pressure against her own throbbing center, but manages to push forward, wanting to focus solely on Chloe. Beca takes a steadying breath and latches onto Chloe’s hip bone, biting hard enough to leave a mark before soothing the area with her tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe’s hips jerk up again and she gasps, her hand moving tightening in Beca’s hair. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Becs</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Beca never tires of the way Chloe says her name; like a breathless prayer. She sits up long enough to pull down Chloe’s panties before she settles between her thighs. She takes her time trailing her tongue up a creamy thigh, before biting down softly. She does the same thing to Chloe’s other thigh until Beca has her practically squirming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Chloe’s thighs are thoroughly marked, Beca runs her tongue through warm, wet folds. Chloe lets out a low moan, her hands moving to squeeze her own breasts. “God, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Beca…” She says on a breathy exhale. Beca’s arms slip beneath Chloe’s thighs and she pulls her closer, lips wrapping around Chloe’s clit and sucking gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe’s whole body twitches with every little movement of Beca’s mouth, but as soon as her tongue starts doing tight little figure eights against Chloe, she moans and reaches down to tug at Beca’s hair desperately. An idea pops into Beca’s head and she pulls back, licking her smirking lips. Chloe nearly whimpers at the loss of contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, Beca moves beside Chloe, watching in amusement as she looks at her with a mixture of utter confusion and frustration. Laying down, Beca grins. “Sit on my face.” She says, voice low and full of desire. Chloe’s already flushed complexion darkens as she visibly swallows. After a moment of just blinking at Beca, she moves up the bed and very carefully swings her leg over Beca’s head so that her center is hovering just above Beca’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beca grins up at Chloe as she wraps her arms around her thighs and tugs her down. Carefully, Chloe lowers herself onto Beca’s awaiting mouth and moans the moment her tongue presses inside her. She isn’t so hesitant after that, upper half falling forward slightly to grip the headboard as she grinds against Beca’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Oh, fuck--” Chloe moans as Beca manages to move one hand beneath her to slip in a finger. Beca’s own thighs clench as Chloe rocks her hips a little faster. She knows Chloe must be close as her movements grow more erratic. “B-Beca, I--” Beca slips in another finger and curls them as she swirls her tongue around a pulsing clit. “Fuck! Y-yes, right-- there. Don’t stop, please don’t stop,” She begs, hips quickening their pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With another thrust of her fingers and the flattening pressure of her tongue on Chloe’s clit, she’s trembling above Beca, body stiffening and mouth dropping open in a silent scream. Beca can just make out the way her hands grip the headboard in a white knuckled grip before she’s rising quickly, unable to take anymore of Beca’s ministrations. She collapses beside Beca, panting, but reaching out to pull Beca into a searing kiss that sends another aching throb between her thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your turn,” Chloe says as she pulls back, a devious grin creasing her swollen lips, that look alone sending a shiver down Beca’s spine. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>